The Morningstar has a Chat (original version)
by WhisperOfTheHeart0925
Summary: After Uriel's death, a grieving Lucifer is greeted by a most unusual guest.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in season 2 of Lucifer, right after the episode "Weaponizer", and in season 5 of Supernatural, somewhere in between "Hammer of the Gods" and "Swan Song"**

* * *

Outside, a hot wind howled through the city, as lights shone brightly from every bureau, club and bar onto the street below them. One bar, whose lights usually danced through the night from dusk to dawn, was uncharacteristically silent. The shining letters overbearing the street were dark, and at it's front door, a group of drunk kids laughed together, seemingly without a care in the world.

Lux was dull, silent and empty, save for the man at his piano, drink in hand, and suit stained red. He was not playing, gaze fixed somewhere in front of him, face sunken and eyes lacking expression. As he took another sip he savoured the slight burn running down his dry throat, wishing it could burn his mind instead.

Light footsteps came up behind the greaving angel. Monster, he corrected, bringing the glass to his lips yet another time. They came to a halt, and Lucifer heard his unknown guest pour themselves a drink.

"We're closed. I'm afraid you won't find any entertainment here tonight."

Lucifer briefly thought to question how anyone could have gotten in, but what did it matter really? People were walking in and out of Lux whenever they pleased and he didn't have it in himself to blame whoever was simply trying to make the most of the occasion. But Lucifer was busy, he didn't have the time to play comedian for this passing human. Turning towards the newcomer, he sighed and tried to muster up a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "I trust you haven't forgotten where the exit is?"

The man at the bar was messier than most of Lux's usual customers. His scruffy clothes would've been better suited for a garage sale in Ohio. It wasn't plaid, but it might as well have been. He took one look at Lucifer's face before a slight grin appeared on his own. And, was that a wart on his right cheek, or an unusually infected bruise ? The man started towards one of the nearest couches, not letting Lucifer out of his sight.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to but in like this, but I was hoping to find a place where I could pass out, and a bar owned by the great Lucifer Morningstar seemed too good to pass up on." His voice was gruff and worn down, like everything about him, but his eyes twinkled in a way that made Lucifer wonder what could possibly be so funny about the devil drinking himself to sleep in solitude.

"Yes well," Lucifer took another sip, "Lux is not a hotel." And after he was sure the whisky was down, he added glancing towards his guest's tacky choice of attire. "Most certainly not some cheap motel you can just come barging into."

Still grinning, the man answered without missing a beat, "The devil has more class than that? No worries, I'll be off right after I finish my beer, I just want a chat." His smile faltered as his voice caught in his throat. "I don't got long to go anyway."

Lucifer let himself inspect the man's cheeks- they both were scarred and the blood was visible under the surface of his sickly skin. Oh, he thought sourly, this was one of those visits. He wished he could just send the man off, it would be so easy. How unfortunate that he had a reputation to uphold.

"Alright, lets make this quick, I don't have all night. What is it you want?"

"I'm just curious about what the devil's doing in LA, that's all." His smile was back wide like a predator, as if it had never left, but Lucifer knew all too well that this man had more on his mind than what he was showing.

"No that's not it. Come now, you didn't travel all the way here out of simple curiosity? There's more to your story than you're telling."

Lucifer's guest paused, bringing his glass to his lips. "Well if you are in the business of making deals," again, there was something the man found funny in his own sentence, but that infuriated Lucifer. "I wouldn't mind having a body strong enough to hold me."

"Ah yes. I see." Understandable of course, the man was looking quite sick. Bizarre wording aside that is. But Lucifer had been doing this for far too long to accept that answer. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right, no matter how little he wanted to. "But I can tell you're not being entirely honest with me."

Lucifer leaned in, his behavior a poor imitation of his usual charming demeanor. "What is your heart's deepest desire?"

None the less, it seemed to have been effective, for something in the man shifted, became harsher, raw and palpable in the air. The man stayed silent for a minute, boring into Lucifer's soul with an intensity that was almost familiar to the angel. Finally, he spoke, but Lucifer could sense a sort of reluctance in him, a hesitation and an underlying anger. Perhaps he was one of those who could counter his skills better than most, but the truth behind these feeble-minded humans would always come out eventually.

"I want my family to love me again."

The man's smile faded for a second, and his eyes turned cold but it was back as soon as it left, and his posture was unchanged. He hid it better than most of Lucifer's usual customers, that much was clear. Often they just sat there staring at him blindly, eyes wide and wondering how on earth they could've been so stupid as to tell him. Sometimes they'd burst into tears. The Morningstar could almost believe that the man had intended to divulge that piece of information. Who was this man? On the brink of death and yet this was what he wanted most?

Unfortunately for him, this was not something Lucifer was up to chatting about. Not now after what he had done. Not now when the whisky was trying desperately to burn Uriel's name from the back of his mind so he wouldn't have to think about what he has done.

Anger ran through him in waves of self-loathing, his eyes red with rage.

"Do I look like I'm running a therapy clinic?" He couldn't stop the words from pouring out even if he wanted to. "Let me guess, you've done something wrong, and now you've come to me to clean up your mess." It felt so good to let out his anger, he didn't even know where it was coming from, only that it burned at him the way those warts burned at the man before him.

"Well let me cue you in on a little secret," he continued, voice getting louder and more spiteful, "Betraying your family is a sin. If they cast you out, then they're probably right, and you deserve every second of your punishment."

Lucifer's voice cracked on the last word.

"How dare you speak to me like that." The man retorted furiously as he stood. His smile was gone, and this time, it didn't seem to be coming back.

"Did I hit a nerve perhaps?" Lucifer stood up as well. He had no patience for this mortal. His job was to offer favours. But there would be no penitence for sinners. They deserved nothing less than a lifetime of pain. And hurting one's family- Lucifer could see no sin that could equal it.

"You don't know what you're messing with kid." Although he was shorter than Lucifer in stature, he seemed to be looking down on him, and Lucifer noticed with a start that the craters on his face seemed much more pronounced than they had been a few seconds ago. Something almost seemed to be eating it's way out of his skin. Something glowing and most certainly not human.

Fear coursed through the fallen angel. Looking at this creature- for he could not be a man- his words echoed back at him. He was a sinner. He always had been but it was his own hand that stabbed Uriel. He had killed his brother, and now his father was sending this creature to punish him. There could be no other explanation- for he no longer deserved to live. Lucifer cowered. "Father- please!"

But the creature wasn't done tormenting him. "My Father doesn't give a crap about your pitiful life, especially not if you go around pretending to be me" Noticing the look of confusion sketched upon Lucifer's face he added with a bitter laugh "oh that's adorable, you really think he cares about any of this?" He gestures around him at the neon lights at the bar and the luxury Lucifer had surrounded himself with. "News flash, he doesn't."

Lucifer frowned in confusion. "I- you? Who are you?"

It grinned at him like the predator he'd always seen himself at in those moments when he punished those who deserved it. "I'm the devil. I'm pretty sure you can use that little human brain of yours to figure out what that means?"

Lucifer felt as if he were looking into a mirror. How many times had he hunted down people claiming to be himself and spoken similar words? When had anyone else ever done the same to him?

And if Father hadn't sent him, then what was that glowing light threatening to blind him?

His copycat continued "I wanted to know what kind of despicable ant pretends to be me," and eyes gazing over Lucifer with heavy disappointment, no longer remotely amused, "now I can see clearly. A coward."

Coward? Lucifer stood up taller, bitterness and anger slowly replacing his fear. "You've misunderstood. _I am Lucifer Morningstar_. Call me a coward all you want, perhaps I am one, but I know who I am. Leave this place now, and never come back. I won't harm you if I _never see you again_."

"You won't hurt me? Oh that's adorable. What are you going to do bash an old Jack Daniels over my head and hope for the best? It's a pity, I wouldn't have minded leaving you alive, you amused me, but I've changed my mind." He edges in closer and hold his fingers together. "See, all of Los Angeles will be left wondering what happened to your sorry ass once I'm done with you," he steps in even closer, "and all I've gotta do is this". A snap is heard. And then nothing.

Lucifer stared at the man's fingers, and then back to his face. Nothing at all. They both stood still.

Suspicion edged it's way into the man's eyes. Lucifer thought he could see disbelief followed by deep hatred. They narrowed, until they were just slants. Clearly something was supposed to happen, but somehow it hadn't worked.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two men stood face to face. Who was he really? Just as he had gotten close to understanding, it had been swiped up from under his feet. Lucifer felt as though he was standing at the edge of a cliff and losing his balance. He didn't like the suspicions that were forming in his mind, but he wasn't sure. He thought if he were to be, perhaps he'd never think of the universe in the same way again.

The figure opened it's mouth to speak, but in that second it vanished in a haze leaving Lucifer behind, alone once again. Had this all been an illusion? His mind playing tricks with him?

As he stood, drink in hand and coat stained, adrenaline simmered away slowly and left Lucifer feeling hollow. Illusion seemed to be the best of options. It must've been Uriel's death haunting him. He'd make sure to ask Linda about it the next time he saw her.

A chill passed over him. No, he couldn't talk to Linda about this, not to anyone in fact.

Weeks later, after a few cases with the detective to get his mind off of things, he thought to search for that mysterious man. One little search couldn't hurt, could it?

But there was no trace of him anywhere, as if he had never existed.

* * *

 **Edited as of 10/29/2017**

 **Went back and changed the quotation marks, cause although my word editor thinks its a good idea to use french dialogue punctuation, I feel like it takes away from the flow of the story. I used the opportunity to add in a little description where I felt like some was lacking. Let me know if there is anything else I should change!**

 **This idea has been bugging me for ages, because there are so many parallels between the two characters, but they are drastically different when it comes to motivation and behaviour, and I'm kinda using this fic as an excuse to analyse them and see how they can make each other grow. Don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know how it turned out!**

 **I'm thinking about continuing it once I'm caught up on Lucifer ;)**


	2. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"- Author's Note -/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dear Readers, I'm just checking in to say that this short little story has been rewritten and re-posted under the same name on fanfic. I came back to this idea once again not long ago, only to realize that the two characters never really got to talk. Like actually talk about hat makes them tick and all that./p  
p style="text-align: left;"A story about the Morningstar having a chat, and not much actual chatting? Unacceptable, I told myself. And since I could, in fact, do something about it, I did. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"If you've been following this story with the hopes of a new chapter, I invite you to take a look at the rewrite, since I plan two chapters for it./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Thank you for supporting this story, and sharing the love for these fandoms,/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Whisper/p 


End file.
